Twist Of Faith
by OxTwilightxO
Summary: Shane started of to a normal day but one phone call changed everything. Will he be drawn back to Mitchie?
1. Chapter 1

**So I came up with this idea earlier today and thought I would post it up to see what you guys think. BTW in it Shane is 24, Jason is 26 and Nate is 21.**

It was a normal day for Shane Grey. He was in the recording studio with his brothers recording some new songs for an album.

"No man, I think I like the first one better." Shane said to Mark, the producer as they listened to the different recordings of the songs.

"Shane, pick one already you keep changing your mind." Nate complained as he sat on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table playing his guitar.

"No, baby it wont be too long we just have to wait for Shane to decide on a song." Jason glared at Shane as he talked to his wife, Jen, on the phone. It was a surprise to them all when Jason decided to get married. Everyone thought it would be Nate or Shane to get married first not Jason.

"Ok play them through once more." Shane told Mark and everyone sighed and got ready for a long day.

They where halfway through the songs when there was a light knock on the door.

"Shane, there is someone on the phone for you." Kelly, there sectary told him.

"Ok thanks." she left and closed the door.

"I'll be right back." he got up and walked out. He walked down the hall to the office. He sat down on the chair and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Shane?" he heard a quite voice on the end of the phone.

"Who's this?" his eyebrows furred.

"Mitchie.""Mitchie Torres?" he asked shocked. He had being going out with Mitchie since the time they met in Camp Rock but then Mitchie let the fame get to her head and Shane couldn't take it. She changed completely. Shane couldn't stand to watch her as she went out late and partied with friends and did everything the Mitchie he knew and loved would never dream about doing. So he ended it. He told Mitchie he couldn't take it anymore and broke up with her. The past seven months had been hell for Shane. When he woke in the morning he would think of her. Every free minute he had he thought of her and before he went to sleep he thought of her. That's why he never let himself have a free moment. He hated it. He hated doing it to his brothers. He hated doing it to himself and the people around him.

"Yeah, it's me.""Why are you calling me Mitchie?" he sighed. He knew this call would bring trouble. He had finally start moving on and now, now it was going to be ruined with one simple call.

"Shane, I've something to tell you." she whispered. He didn't know what was going on but he knew it couldn't be good if she was whispering and sounded so venerable.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"Y-you've got a daughter." her voice split half way through. Shane dropped the phone and it felt as if the world stopped spinning. He was thankful he sat down before picking up the phone because otherwise he would be on the ground now. He didn't know what to do. Sure it wasn't as if he was too young or anything since he was 24 now. He hadn't slept with anyone besides Mitchie because he though she was the one and a bit of him still taught she was but there was no way he could just go back to her but now, now he had to. He had a daughter, he had to be there for her. Shane knew his daughter needed him and so did Mitchie. She couldn't be a single parent. He looked at the phone dangling before him and heard Mitchie calling his name. He slowly picked it back up with shaking hands.

"Mitchie?"

"Shane? Shane? Are you okay? I knew I shouldn't have told you.""No, I'm happy you told me but when?"

"When what?""When did it happen?"

"What? When did I get pregnant?"

"Yeah. And when was she born?""I found out the week after you broke up with me. I was two months pregnant and she was born two months ago.""Why am I only finding out now?" I was getting annoyed now. She was pregnant with my baby and she never told me then she tells me two months after she was born.

"I was scared Shane. I was scared you'd try make me get an abortion or you'd be annoyed for me telling you.""Mitchie, if you really knew me you'd know I don't believe in abortions and it's my fault I got you pregnant I would have been shocked maybe scared but I wouldn't be angry."

"I'm sorry.""I've got to go. I'll call you later. Is your number still the same?""Yes.""Ok bye." I hung up before she could say goodbye and put my face in my hands. What would I do now? I was a dad and I had no time to get used to it Mitchie had seven months. Wait if she was born two months ago then how was Mitchie only two months pregnant when she found out? This didn't add up. The door opened behind him and he looked up to see Nate coming in.

"Shane, you need to pick a song." I got up off the chair and stormed past Nate.

"I cant do this now."

"Shane wait? What's wrong? Who was on the phone?" Nate called after me as I stormed out of the recording studio. I climbed into my jeep and drove home.

"Hi Shane, where's the guys?" Jen asked when I walked in.

"Back there." I said plopping onto the couch.

"Shane? What's wrong?" she sat down beside me and I looked at her.

"Just some stuff I need to figure out." I sighed.

"Shane you can talk to me.""I know but I just need to do this by myself it's my mess." she nodded and got off the chair.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." I nodded and she walked out into the kitchen. I sighed and went up to my room. I lay down on my bed and pulled out my phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I found Mitchie. I pressed send and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Mitchie why are you whispering?""The babies sleeping. Wait and I'll go into the other room." She whispered.

"That's going to take time to get used to." I muttered.

"Okay what's up?"

"You said you where two months pregnant when I left you but the baby was only born two months ago. That doesn't add up."

"I knew you would figure it out soon enough but I didn't think it would be that soon." she sighed.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?""Shane, are you free to meet up? It would be a lot easier.""Yeah. How about I meet you at the café we used to go to in a half an hour?"

"Sure see you then.""Bye." I heard the door bang closed a second later.

"Shane!" Nate called up the stairs. I sighed and got up. I walked down and Jason and Nate where standing with their hands crossed over their chests.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Sit down. I need to tell you guys something. Jen!" I called. She rushed from the kitchen whipping her hands on a cloth. They sat down on the couch and I stood in front of them. I sighed deeply before starting.

"Guy's I've got a daughter." I decided to come straight out with it. Their eye's went big and their jaws dropped.

"W-when?" Nate asked.

"She was born two months ago." I sat down on the coffee table. They all shook their heads to try think straight.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Mitchie.""Mitchie!" Jen gasped. I nodded and they sat there shocked again.

"I only found out today. She was the one that rang. That's why I had to leave I couldn't think straight.""What are you going to do?" Nate asked.

"What can I do? I'm going to help Mitchie and be the best dad I can. I'm going to meet Mitchie in" I looked at my watch checking the time "15 minutes. I've gotta go get ready." I stood up and went up to my room. I went up to my room, quickly changed my top pulled on my sweatshirt, hat and glasses. I grabbed my wallet and phone, shoved them into my pockets and then headed downstairs.

"I'm going guys." I said as I pulled my keys off the table.

"Shane, after you talk bring Mitchie over. It's been to long and we want to see our niece." Jen smiled.

"I'll see Jen." she nodded and I walked out the door. I climbed into my jeep and pulled out of the driveway. I drove down the road towards the café. I couldn't believe I was going to see Mitchie again and even more important, my daughter. I got butterflies in my stomach thinking about it. I pulled up outside the café and parked my car. I walked in and sat at a table down in the back corner. I picked up the menu and looked through it. A few minutes later when I looked up I saw Mitchie coming in carrying a baby carrier. I got up and pulled her chair out for her. She sat down and put the baby carrier on the chair in between us.

"Is this her?" I asked even thought it was perfectly obvious it was her.

"Yeah, her name's Ashley Michelle Torres-Grey."

"Ashley?" I looked up at Mitchie.

"Yeah I remembered you saying if you ever had a daughter you wanted to name her Ashley." "Thank you."

"Your welcome.""Can I hold her?" I asked looking back down at her.

"Shane, she's your daughter you don't have to ask." I nodded and slowly unbuckled her car seat straps and took her from the car seat. I held her in my arms and sat back down in my seat. I looked down at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. She had dark hair like me but was beautiful like Mitchie.

"She looks just like you."

"She' has your eyes." Mitchie smiled. I looked up at Mitchie to finally see how tired she looked. There where dark bags under her eyes and here eye's looked slightly bloodshot.

"You need some sleep." I told her.

"It's hard she's awake all night.""I can take her some nights let you get some sleep.""Thanks.""No problem." I smiled. "Can you tell me about how she's here already?" I asked.

Mitchie closed her eye's tightly before sighing "I was seven months pregnant but I was depressed. I missed you but I never blamed you for going. I was being such a bitch to you I never knew I had let the fame get to my head. Anyway when my 'friends' found out I was pregnant they all stopped talking to me. I was alone. My mom and dad never talked to me because they stopped contacting me after you left because they knew there was no way I'd go back to the way I was before. Caitlyn, Peggy, Tess, Ella and Lola stopped talking to me too because well the same reasons. I was alone and scared I didn't know what I was going to do when Ashley got there. I was living in an apartment block the woman next door was very nice and helped me through my pregnancy. One day it became too much. I slit my wrist and lost so much blood that I feel to the floor. Marie, from next door came in to see if I needed anything in the shops and found me on the floor. She called the ambulance and came to the hospital with me. Then rushed me to the ER and had to give me blood then I had to have a C-section because Ashley got stressed when I fell and I was so close to loosing her. If Marie hadn't of found me when she did we wouldn't have Ashley. She was premature and I had to stay at the hospital for a week while an incubator helped her stay alive."

"I'm sorry Mitchie. I never meant to hurt you but you changed and I couldn't watch the girl I loved turn into someone else and no matter how much I tried you wouldn't stop.""I know and I don't blame you. I did it all myself and I've never once blamed you.""How about we go back to my house Jen wants to see you she's missed you.""I'd like that. I've missed her too.""Is your car outside?"

"No I got a taxi."

"Ok mine's just across the street." I put Ashley into the carrier and picked it up walking out with Mitchie. Flashes start blinding us when we walked out.

"Shane! Is that your child?" some paparazzi called. "Are you and Mitchie back together?" others called. We ignored them and walked across the street. Mitchie climbed in and I swung the back door open and strapped the baby in. I climbed in the front and pulled off being careful not to hurt anyone.

**Thanks for reading guys tell me what you think in a review. **

**Please check out my other stories Any Minute Now and A Wonderful Life. **

**Follow me on twitter MrsErikaJonas for spoilers on my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support on this story so far. I've got so many hits already and I only put it up yesterday. 100+ people read the last chapter but only two people reviewed. Could you guys please review? **

**It helps me as a writer to find out what you guys like and don't like. **

I pulled up outside the house and took the baby from the back. Mitchie waited for me and we walked up to the house together. I opened the door and walked in dropping the keys on the table.

"Mitchie!" Jen called running out and pulling Mitchie in for a hug.

"Be quiet!" Mitchie laughed but it was too late a soft cry came from the baby carrier.

"I'll take care of her." I smiled. I walked over to the couch and put the carrier down. I carefully took Ashley out and held her in my arms. I rocked her side to side for a few minutes and the crying calmed. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. Only then did I notice how small she was. She looked so fragile, like one little thing could hurt her. I knew from then on that I would protect her with my life. She reached her tiny hand up and I lifted mine with hers. She latched onto my finger and smiled a gummy smile at me.

"Shane could you give her, her bottle?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure where is it?"

"Here." she pulled one out of her bag and handed it to me. I walked out to the kitchen and put the bottle in the microwave.

"Hey Shane. Oh." Nate and Jason walked in the back door and gasped when they saw me with the baby in my arms.

"This will take some getting used too." Nate muttered.

"What's her name?" Jason asked.

"Ashley Michelle Torres-Grey."

"Can I hold her?" Nate asked.

"Sure." he held his arms out and I placed her carefully into them. She smiled up at him and he smiled at the small child in his arms.

"Oh oh I want to hold her." Jason said bouncing up and down.

"Nate don't give her to him until he calms down." Nate laughed and Jason calmed down holding his arms out. Nate passed her to him carefully while I took the bottle out. I poured some onto my hand to see if it was too warm. It was alright so I took her from Jason and we walked out to the living room. I sat on the couch and the guys sat down with me. I put the bottle at her lips and she easily took it.

"Oh is that her?" Jen asked as she came down the stairs with Mitchie.

"Hey Mitchie." Nate and Jason got up and hugged her while Jen came to look at Ashley.

"She looks just like you." she smiled.

"No she looks like Mitchie."

"No she doesn't look, she has your eyes your dark curly hair."

"But she has Mitchie's face and smile."

"Are you saying I'm gummy?" Mitchie laughed. I laughed with her and she sat down the other side of me.

"Shane you never put her bib on." Mitchie sighed.

"Well you never told me, I'm only new to this." she reached into her bag and pulled out a bib. She put it on her while I fed her.

"She's adorable." Jen sighed as she sat down beside Jason. I put the bottle on the counter and start burping her. A minute later I had baby sick on my top. I handed her to Mitchie while I pulled my sweatshirt off. Ashley fell asleep and Mitchie got up to put her into the carrier.

"Mitch, put her on my bed upstairs she'll be more comfortable." Mitchie nodded and followed me upstairs. I took Ashley from her and put her on my bed. I put pillows around her so she wouldn't fall off.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Could you help me?"

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Help me be me again. I want my family and friends back and more importantly I want you back." she sighed looking down. I took a step towards her and tilted her chin up with my finger.

"You never lost me." I leaned forward and pressed my lips lightly to hers.

"If your willing to go back to being the Mitchie Torres I know and love I'm willing to help you get there."

"Thank you." she hugged me and put her head on my chest. I leaned my head down and rested it on top of hers. Everything was perfect now, I had Mitchie back and I had the most beautiful daughter ever.

"Where do you want to start first?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she looked up at me confused.

"What do you want to do first to going back to be yourself."

"I-I don't know.""How about we get rid of your black hair and get it back brown?" I smiled.

"Sure." I took her hand and lead her downstairs.

"Guy's could you take care of Ashley?" I asked. They looked up at us and smiled when they saw us holding hands.

"Sure go have fun." Jen smiled. I rolled my eye's at her and grabbed my keys on the way out. We climbed into the jeep and drove down to a hairdresser not to far away.

When we walked in everyone gasped.

"Um could I get my hair done?" Mitchie asked nervously.

"Sure, sit down." the guy motioned to a chair and Mitchie jumped up.

"What would you like done?" "Could you die my hair and cut my bangs?" she asked.

"Any colour in mind?" she took out her phone and showed him a picture of her old hair colour. He smiled and nodded. He walked off and got the colour. I leaned back against the wall beside her and watched as the man did her hair.

A while later the man finally finished. I paid him and walked out with Mitchie.

"Your back." I whispered as I kissed her head.

"Thanks for everything Shane."

"No problem baby. Now one stop I have to make."

"Which is?" Mitchie asked.

"I've to buy a crib for Ashley." Mitchie smiled and I drove to a store. We walked around looking for a crib. We found a white one with simple white bars and a wavy top. We chose some pink blankets and cushion to go around the edge of the crib. I purchased it then loaded it into the back of the jeep.

"What's next?" I asked.

"I need to get Caitlyn back."

"What about the others?" I asked.

"Them to but Caitlyn is like my sister I need her. I need her to help with my parents too."

"Well where does she live?"

"Shane we cant just turn up outside her house."

"Why not?" I start driving to her house after Mitchie told me.

A few minutes later I pulled up outside and Mitchie took a deep breath.

"Come on it will be ok." she nodded and we climbed out. I took her hand and walked up to Caitlyn's house with her. I knocked on the door and a few minutes later Caitlyn opened it.

"Hi Caitlyn." Mitchie smiled.

"Hey Cait." I smiled widely.

"Hey guys come in." she held the door open for us and we walked in.

We followed Caitlyn into the living room and sat down on her couch.

"Cait, I'm sorry." Mitchie started. She looked at me and I squeezed her hand to show her my support.

"I never meant to upset you. I know I changed, I know I turned into a bitch but I'm sorry and I want to forget all that and be your friend again. I miss you and I need you in my life." her eye's start tearing up towards the end.

"Mitchie, I'm not being your friend." Caitlyn sighed. Tears start pooling from Mitchie's eyes and Caitlyn smiled "I'll be your sister." she sat on the couch beside Mitchie and pulled her in for a hug. Mitchie dropped my hand and wrapped her arms around Caitlyn's neck. I silently got up and walked out of the room. I walked through some doors and walked into a kitchen. I leaned against the kitchen counter and pulled my phone out.

_How's Ashley? - S_

I sent Nate a text and waited for him to reply.

_**Well we've got a little problem but um don't worry about it. - N**_

_What the heck is wrong? If you hurt her I will kill you Nathanial. - S_

_**It's not like that. Jason shouted when the Giants scored and woke her up and now we're trying to get her back to sleep. Well Jen is. - N**_

_You guy's are hopeless help Jen. - S_

I put the phone down and ran a hand through my hair. Them guys we're hopeless. I was either going to have to put tape over Jason's mouth from now on or teach him to be quiet and Nate really needs to learn to help Jen.

_**Don't worry I've got it all sorted. - N**_

_How can I not worry? You just said you had it sorted what are you going to do? - S_

_**You know stuff babies like. Bye - N**_

I shoved my phone into my pocket and walked back into the living room.

"Mitch, we need to go. Jason woke Ashley up and now Nate said he's got it sorted and I don't like the sound of that." I sighed.

"Ashley?" Caitlyn asked.

"Our baby." Mitchie smiled.

"You've got a baby!" She squealed.

"Yeah, now come on you can come too." I grabbed their arms and pulled them out. Caitlyn grabbed her keys on the way and we jumped into the jeep. I pushed the break driving as fast as I could without going over the speed limit.

"Do I sense a protective daddy?" Caitlyn smirked.

"He only found out about her today?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Mitchie nodded.

"Do you mind not talking about me as if I'm not here?" I asked.

"Sorry." they muttered in union.

"How old is she?" Cait asked.

"Two months." I answered.

"Did you know you where pregnant when we stopped talking?"

"No. I found out after that."

"What?" Mitchie went into telling Caitlyn the story about what happened.

"Mitch, I've got to tell Peggy, Tess, Lola and Ella."

"You still talk to them?"

"Yeah we've always missed you. We knew Shane would get you back." Caitlyn smiled. I smirked back at her. She pulled her phone out and start typing at full speed. The only noise in the car was the noise of her buttons clicking.

"Oh Tess is in town!" Caitlyn squealed.

"Tell her to come down." I said looking in the rear-view mirror at her.

"Ok." she start typing away again.

"She's with Ella and Peggy."

"They can come too." I laughed.

"Where's Lola?" Mitchie asked.

"Mexico shooting a new music video."

"Awesome." Mitchie smiled.

"They said they'll be there in fifteen minutes."

I pulled up into the driveway and we all jumped out. I opened the door and found Nate walking up and down with Ashley in his arms. She was holding his finger and sucking on it.

"Told you I'd take care of it." he smirked.

"Yeah, well we cant trust yous. Remember that time I was out with Jen and she asked you to put the turkey in the oven and you burnt it."

"Oh yeah that was funny." Jason laughed.

"It was not we had no dinner that night." Jen scolded.

"Hey Caitlyn." Nate smiled. Everyone knew he like Cait it was so obvious.

"Hi Nate." she smiled.

"Caitlyn!" Jason shouted running over and hugging her. Ashley start crying again and Nate sighed.

"Give her to me." I said holding my arms out.

"Jason you idiot. You know how long it took to get her to stop crying." Nate said going up and hitting Jase across the head.

"Oopsies." he smiled.

"Jase, seriously, baby you cant be going around shouting now there's a baby around you need to be quiet." Jen sighed.

"I'm sorry guys I'll be quiet." I sat down on the couch and tried to get Ashley to sleep. Everyone sat around with us and we all talked quietly catching up on old times.

**Thanks for reading guys tell me what you think in a review. **

**Please check out my other stories Any Minute Now and A Wonderful Life. **

**Follow me on twitter MrsErikaJonas for spoilers on my stories. Also there is a photo of Ashley on my profile if you guys want to check it out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I'm in an exam year in school and its pretty much taking up my time. I was doing exams the past two weeks but I will have more free time now. I'm going to be working on getting my story A Wonderful Life finished so it might be a long time until this is updated again but I will try to update it soon. I will write bit's of it during my time. **

**I just want to say thank you to all of you who read my story and a even bigger thank you to those of you who review each chapter it really means a lot to me that you guys read/review it and just thank you so much! **

A while later there was a knock on the door. I got up and went to answer it with Ashley still in my arms.

"Hey guys." I smiled when I opened the door. "Sha-" Ella went to scream. I put my hand over her mouth and the others noticed Ashley in my arms.

"Oh My Gosh is that her?" Tess asked.

"Oh no, you know she's over there this is just another baby. I saw her in the supermarket today and stole her." I smirked. "Shane you know you shouldn't steel." Ella roller her eye's at me and the others all just giggled at her stupidness.

"Come in guys." I smiled stepping back and holding the door open. Ashley shivered in her sleep at the cold air from winter hit her tiny body. I put my arm around her and held her close to me. I closed the door after the girls where in and we walked over to the others.

"Here babe, take Ashley." I said leaning down to put Ashley into her arms. She took her from me and I kissed her head.

"Nate, Jason." I said snapping my fingers. They sighed and got up standing beside me.

"What now?" Nate sighed.

"Us boys, are gonna build a crib." I smile putting my arms around their shoulders.

"Oh then can we make a birdhouse with left over wood?" Jason asked bouncing up and down.

"No.""Aw why not?" he pouted. "Jason, we got you a birdhouse last year." Nate sighed.

"Yeah but it has to be made by me you know my amazing talent.""Alright Jason whatever." I smiled.

"You girls have fun." I smiled as we turned and walked out to the car. Nate and me carried the box with the pieces in it and Jason got all the covers. We carried the box upstairs to my room and placed it on the floor. I sent Jason to get the tools while me and Nate pulled the box opened. We pulled out the different pieces and put them on the floor. Jason came back in with the tools and we got working on making the crib.

A while later we had it made. I put the bed linen on the mattress and put it in. Then I put the soft cushion around the edges of the crib and put the blanket in. We lifted the crib up and put it at the end of my bed. I patted Nate and Jason on the back for a job well done.

"Thanks for helping.""No problem." Nate smiled and Jason just nodded in agreement. We went downstairs and there was no one was the living room.

"It's quiet, too quiet." Jason said in a mysterious voice.

"Lets go find them." I said. We walked into the kitchen and no one was there. Then into the dining room, no one, game's room, no one. After searching all the rooms we went into the back yard and found them sitting on deck chairs.

"There you girls are." I sighed when we saw them.

"Hey guys." they smiled at us.

"We just searched the whole house for yous." Nate said.

"Well you found us." Caitlyn smirked.

"Shut up." he glared at her. I looked at Mitchie and found Ashley asleep in her arms.

"Will I put her upstairs?" I asked her. She nodded and handed Ashley to me. I walked upstairs and into my room. I kissed the top of her head and put her in the crib and put the blanket over her. I put the baby monitor on and put it beside the crib taking the other one downstairs with me. I put it on the table beside Mitchie then sat down beside Mitchie.

"Where are you guys staying tonight?" I asked the girls.

"In a hotel a few blocks down.""Stay here there's plenty of room.""Really? Thanks Shane.""Well you need time to talk to Mitchie again." I smiled.

"But I'm not staying here tonight." Mitchie said frowning.

"You are now.""Shane I don't have enough stuff for Ashley." she sighed.

"Well come on and we'll go get it."

"Fine. Will you guys look after Ashley?" she asked.

"I'm on it." Nate smiled. I laughed at his eagerness to look after my daughter and said goodbye to the others before leaving with Mitch. She directed me to her apartment then warned me as we walked up the steps that it wasn't very nice.

"Mitchie, I don't care if its nice or not." I laughed. We walked into the apartment block and Mitchie said hi to someone that stepped in front of us.

"Is this the famous Shane Grey?" the woman asked. She looked to be in her fifty's.

"Yes, Shane this is Marie, Marie this is Shane.""Oh so you're the adorable babies daddy." she smiled.

"That I am." I smiled back.

"It's nice meeting you. I'll see you later Mitchie.""Bye Marie." she walked out the door and we continued walking to and Mitchie stopped at a door pulling her keys out and opening it. She stepped in and held the door open for me. I walked in and she closed it. I could see why she told me it wasn't nice. There was brown carpet on the floor a old couch and looked as if it should be at a dump and paint was falling off the walls. I followed her into the bedroom and saw how packed it was. There was a simple double bed with the babies crib beside it. A small chest of drawers and then tons of clothes around the room. In one corner was Mitchie's clothes and in the other was Ashley's and all the dippers and pacifiers.

"Mitchie, why don't you and Ashley move in with me?" I asked looking at Mitchie pulling clothes and dippers out.

"What?" she asked turning to look at me.

"I mean, only if you want." I looked down at my feet and was suddenly attacked my Mitchie jumping on me. Her ankles locked behind my back and I rested my hands on her lower back.

"I'd love to Shane." she smiled. I leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you." I smiled leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her nose.

"I love you too." she smiled and put her head on my chest.

"Come on, lets get some clothes and baby things and we'll head back. Tomorrow everyone will come over and we'll all pack your stuff up together.""Thank you Shane.""Anything for you baby." I let her down and helped her pack some things up. I picked the bag and placed it over my shoulder. We went outside and I threw the bag into the back.

"Let's go get some ice-creams." I smiled and Mitch nodded.

* * *

Nine months passed. Mitchie had moved in and Jason and Jen had moved into their own house next door. Caitlyn was over almost everyday as well as Jen and Jason. Nate still wouldn't tell Cait that he liked her but they hung out together everyday.

"Mitch, I'll just go tell Nate we're going out."

"Ok baby." she called. She was changing Ashley's dipper. I walked down stairs to the recording studio in the basement.

"Hey Nate." I called opening the door. "Oh hi Caitlyn, where's Nate?"

"Hi Shane, he's over there mixing a song." she pointed across the room and I looked over to see Nate sitting on a big chair with the headphone's on.

"Hey Nate." I said pulling the headphone's off.

"Hey Shane." he smiled up at me.

"I see you and Caitlyn are hanging out again." I whispered. He glanced at Caitlyn then back at me.

"Yeah, so?" he shrugged.

"Anyway, Mitchie and I are taking Ashley to the park we'll be back later.""Ok dude see you later.""Bye, Caitlyn." I called as I left the room. I walked back up to Mitchie and saw Ashley sitting on the couch while Mitchie fixed the pram.

"Where's my little angle?" I asked picking Ashley up and kissing her. She giggled and I tiggled her stomach making her laugh even more. I put her on the couch and tiggle her and watched as she rolled around laughing. Mitchie smiled at me and I stopped and picked Ashley up. I walked over to Mitchie and put Ashley into the stroller.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and I start pushing the stroller out. We walked down the big drive way and the guy opened the gates for us. After we walked out he closed them again and we walked down to the park with paparazzi following close behind us.

"Shane, how old is your daughter now?" a paparazzi called from behind us. We told them about it a few months back. It was a bit crazy at first but then it died down.

"Eleven months." I called back. We walked into the park and headed into the playground. We went over to the baby swings and the paparazzi stayed close to us as they watched me take Ashley out. I put her into the swing and pushed her lightly. Me and Mitchie smiled at our daughter and she start clapping her small hands together and smiling. She start giggling and smiling as I pushed her.

We stayed there for a little while then Mitchie took the pram while I held Ashley's hands as she tried to walk.

"Mitchie, will you ever go back to singing?" a paparazzi called. I looked up at her to see her answer.

"I'm not sure." she called back. We continued walking further down in the park and the paparazzi stopped following us. We walked down and say a bunch of girls screaming. They ran up to us and smiled.

"Can we have your autograph?" one of them asked.

"Sure." I pulled Ashley up into my arms and had her resting on my arm. I used the other hand to sigh autographs for the girls and Mitchie signed them too. We got into a picture with them too and they thanked us before leaving. We walked further down the park and then sat down on the grass. Ashley stood up and start walking over to Mitchie. I watched her my eyes wide. She smiled as she walked. She fell but just got back up and continued walking to Mitchie's open arms. Once she got there I clapped my hands. It was her first time she had ever walked by herself and I was really happy. She sat down on the grass beside Mitchie and start clapping her hands with me. I laughed at her and she decided to come back to me. I watched as her little legs wobbled but she didn't fall. When she got to me she fell onto my lap and giggled. I kissed her hair.

"You want to show uncle Nate?" I asked her and she smiled widely. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down on my lap.

"Let's go home." I said to Mitchie. She nodded and we got up to go. I put Ashley into her pram and we walked back down to the car park.

Mitchie took Ashley out and put her into the car seat while I folded up the stroller and put it into the car. I climbed into the car and put the radio on. 'Gotta Find You' came on and I sang along while driving.

When we got to the house Mitchie took Ashley out and we went in. Nate and Caitlyn where sitting on the couch watching TV. Ashley reached out for me and I took her from Mitchie.

"Nate, Ashley wants to show you what she learned to do." I said and Nate looked up at me. I put Ashley on the floor in front of Nate and sat down on the arm of the chair beside Mitchie. Ashley pushed herself up and walked over to Nate. He smiled down at her and picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Very good baby." he said kissing her nose making her giggle. "You know I cant wait for her to be able to speak." Nate laughed.

"That make's two of us." I chucked with him. Things around here where getting better and better all the time.

**Thanks for reading guys tell me what you think in a review. **

**Please check out my other stories Any Minute Now and A Wonderful Life. **

**Follow me on twitter MrsErikaJonas for spoilers on my stories. Also there is a photo of Ashley on my profile if you guys want to check it out. **


	4. Authors Note

Guys I'm so sorry but the story will not be updated for two-three weeks as my laptop has broke and has been sent away to be fixed. I'm updating this from my dad's laptop because I'm on it doing stuff for school, other wise I'm not aloud on his laptop. I'm very sorry about this and I wished there was a way to update it now but all my files are going to be deleted from the laptop so I'm going to have to start this chapter again even though I was nearly half way through it. I'm very upset about it but hopefully you can understand the problem and agree to wait for a few weeks.

Thank you,

Erika.


End file.
